


Breathe

by Amelita



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Incest, M/M, Please Google Shotacon before reading :), Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/pseuds/Amelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

Akihito stood hesitantly at the end of the long hallway in his wet nappie. His big blue eyes were filled with worry as he sucked his thumb a bit messily, a bit of dribble running down his chin as he contemplated. He was a big boy now. And his mother said big boys didn’t wet the bed. He didn’t mean too… but sometimes it still happened. He didn’t want her to know. She would get mad at him again. But he couldn’t go back to his bed. It was all wet….

The little boy tiptoed carefully past his parent’s door and padded down the old wooden stairs. There was a room at the other end of the house that he knew he would be welcome in.

The door was left cracked like it always was. Akihito pushed it open with a soft creak and his blue eyes peeked around it at the large form sleeping on the bed. He wasn’t sleeping though, the teen was awake as soon as the door creaked open. He propped himself up on one big muscular arm, and looked at the little boy peeking in the doorway.

His voice was rough with sleep when he spoke, “What’s the matter Aki-chan? Did you have another nightmare?”

Akihito looked down at his toes in embarrassment and shook his blond head, the golden hair looking almost silver in the moonlight.

The older boy pushed off the covers and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He leaned forward, his golden eyes glinting with warmth and concern, “Well, what is it then? Are you feeling sick?”

When he finally added to his question by motioning at the boy to come to him, Akihito padded forward until he stood in front of the older boy. His blue eyes looked up solemnly and he pulled on the front of his cold, soaked nappie uncomfortably.

“I’m wet” he whispered and tears welled in his eyes and spilled down his cheeks, his full lower lip beginning to tremble.

The teen’s big hands unbuttoned Akihito’s clothing with ease and he pulled the soiled fabric off of him, leaving the small child completely naked. He smirked down at him, “And now you’re not.”

The little boy laughed joyfully, “Thank you Wyu-Niisan!!”

Ryu held up the covers for Akihito invitingly, knowing exactly what was coming next, “Would you like to sleep with me?”

Aki nodded his head eagerly…. But he didn’t climb into the covers. He was still a little sticky down there between his legs and didn’t want to get Ryu-Niisan’s bed dirty. He cocked his head to the side, “Can I have a baff first?”

His brother stood and Akihito nearly fell back on his bottom trying to look up at him. Akihito barely stood past his knees. Ryuichi was so big. Bigger than most adults. He swept Akihito up in his arms and went into the bathroom. Placing Akihito gently in the tub, he started the water running and took off his boxers. That was when Akihito noticed something funny....

So he reached up and grabbed it.

Ryu jolted in surprise and went completely still, staring at where Akihito’s hand was holding him. Aki had seen it many, many times. But this time it looked different, it was big and hard. His fingers wouldn’t even go halfway around it. Maybe it was swollen? It seemed like it was getting worse too.

His eyes clouded with concern, “Nii-san, whats wrong with your pee-pee?”

Ryu swallowed hard and gently removed Akihito’s tiny hand from his penis with a low groan. His voice was raspy when he spoke, “Nothing Aki-chan, that’s just what happens sometimes. When your pee-pee is happy.”

“Oh.”

Akihito had to think about that for a moment, staring in fascination at the giant swollen rod between his older brother’s muscular legs. It must be very, very, VERY happy to be so big. Then he looked rather suspiciously down at his own little pink nub. It didn’t look happy at all. In fact, it looked rather sad. He frowned and pointed at it accusingly, “Why isn’t my pee-pee happy too?”

Ryu cleared his throat awkwardly and grabbed the soap, handing Akihito a yellow rubber duckie to play with, distracting him. The little boy grabbed his favorite toy eagerly and began squeaking it happily. Ryu smiled indulgently and he began washing the little boy’s legs and back, splashing warm water over them and lathering him up, then rinsing him the warm water again. Akihito was sticky between his legs still and Ryu’s strong fingers gently washed the cleft of his round little bottom and his little pink nub. His fingers felt so good Akihito couldn’t help but shiver and squirm as he washed him gently. And that was when Akihito noticed something.

“Wyu-Niisan!! My pee-pee is happy now too!”

He clapped his hands in delight and Ryu nodded indulgently. “Yes Aki-chan, I see. That’s very good.”

Akihito looked at his brother’s for comparison. His was still happy, but not as happy as it had been when Akihito had been touching it. And that was when he realized what made pee-pee’s happy. They were like kitties.

“Wyu-Nii san, can I pet your pee-pee?”

The teen’s golden eyes flew open in surprise, “Uh… no Aki-chan. No baby boy, you can’t pet it.”

His lower lip jutted out in a pout, “Why not?”

Ryu cleared his throat again and looked at the ceiling for a moment, “Well…. Because it feels good and…”

Akihito nodded impatiently, “I know! That’s why I wanna!”

His brother shook his head, “But that’s for doing with someone you love Aki-chan.”

At that, Akihito’s blue eyes opened wide as if he had been slapped, he recoiled from his brother’s hands on his little body and slipped, falling backwards into the tub with a splash. His lips trembled and his expression was utterly crestfallen

Ryu’s face was horrified and he backpedaled immediately, “And Aki-chan, I love you the most in the whole entire world!”

He tried to hug the little boy, but the blond pulled away stubbornly. Tears still slipped down his chin and plopped into the soapy water, “But you said…”

“That wasn’t what I meant sweet boy, I meant its for doing with the one you love, when you are older.”

Akihiot looked up at him suspiciously, “How old?”

“Well, when you’re my age I suppose; sixteen.”

Akihito held up four of his fingers proudly, “I’m this many now!”

He looked at his fingers and tried to figure out how many more would make sixteen, but by then Ryu was letting the water out of the tub and was rinsing his body clean. He helped him out of the tub and dried him with a fluffy towel. He rubbed the towel between Akihito’s legs and he felt that tingly happy feeling again in his stomach. Then something occurred to him.

“Wyu-Niisan, you’re sixteen now. That means you’re old enough to touch my pee-pee.”

Ryu’s hands shook a little but he didn’t answer. He stood and placed the towel in the laundry hamper and pulled his boxers up, hiding his giant swollen penis. It seemed happy again. Akihito pushed his own happy pee-pee forward imploringly.

“Please Nii-san, it feels good when you touch it.”

Ryu knelt and studied Akihito’s innocent, hopefully expression. His round cheeks and his beautiful little cupid bow lips. He took his adorable little brother’s face in his giant hands and sighed, “Ok Aki-chan, but just this once. And you can’t tell anyone, it’ll be our little secret ok? Like when we play doctor.”

Akihito nodded exuberantly. He liked playing doctor with Ryu. He would rub his back and help him cough and then Akihito always felt better and breathed easier. Sometimes he put his cold stethoscope on his nipples and listened to his lungs. He often rubbed his bottom while he did it. He had never touched his pee-pee before though.

Ryu’s golden eyes flashed down at the innocent little boy, “Ok then Aki-chan, lets play doctor.”

-

“Now Akihito, be good boy. I can’t give you an exam if you are squirming.” Ryu said sternly in his doctor voice.

Aki tried to obey, but where he was touching him felt so good he just couldn’t help it. His brother held his little pink nub between his forefingers and pressed the cold stethoscope to it again. Aki jumped and pulled his legs together.

“Uh-uh Aki-chan. You said you wanted to play. Open your legs wider for me like a good boy.”

“Yes Ani.”

The little boy obediently spread his legs wide again. Ryu’s golden eyes flashed and he came so close Akihito could feel his breath on his bottom. And then he kissed him! On his bottom!

Akihito flinched but he kept his legs open this time, he looked up at his older brother, “Sensei why do you kiss my butthole?”

Ryu always insisted Akihito call him Sensei when they were playing doctor.

His brother smiled at him, “Because you have the prettiest, pinkest little hole I’ve ever seen. And I love it so much I want to kiss it. Someday I’m going to all kinds of nice things to it.”

Akihito was curious, “What kinds of nice things?”

“Things you’ll like. To make you feel good.”

The little blond wanted to do those things now. But Ryu wouldn’t. He said he couldn’t have those things until he was older. Aki would have pouted, but then he was touching that cold stethoscope to his pee-pee again. Akihito whined in discomfort and Ryu smiled.

“Would you prefer something warmer?”

Aki nodded and then gasped when Ryu’s mouth covered his hard flesh and began sucking on it, his giant hands slipped under Akihito’s bottom and began to gently squeeze and kneed the little boy’s perfectly round buttcheeks. His hands covered them entirely, cupping them as Akihito writhed and moaned under his older brother’s skillful lips. His stomach was fluttering and his skin felt tingly and then all of a sudden….

_-_

Sixteen year old Akihito moaned in his sleep and spurted all over his boxers, the wet sticky sensation jerking him awake.

He looked down with a groan and dropped his head back on his pillow. Another wet dream. Freaking unbelievable. Puberty sucks. He turned off his alarm just before it rang and slowly rolled out of bed, trying not to let it get all over him… well anymore than it already was. So gross. He washed his boxers carefully to get every trace off and then hung them to dry on the towel rack, thank GOD he had his own bathroom.

Akihito lived in the bedroom downstairs. It was much bigger than the little room upstairs. His mom had turned that into her sewing room. He had moved into it when his older brother left. That had been what… eight years now? Right out of high school, the perfect golden boy of the family had gotten a prestigious scholarship and left for the states. Akihito glowered at his reflection. This was all HIS fault. Playing those perverted games with him when he was just a baby… Back then he had been easy to manipulate. And nearly every day until he left, his older brother would rope him into playing ‘Doctor’ with him. Doing his treatments and pretending to give him exams. Akihito knew he could have run away…. But he never did. He always put up with it. But then… his older brother never really seemed to mean him any harm. Ryuichi seemed to just like touching him for some reason. And afterwards, he would always cuddle him and give him lots of kisses… but then he had left. And because of financial reasons, he hadn’t come back for a visit. Not even once. He knew it wasn’t his brother’s fault but he couldn’t help the hurt that built up in his chest. He had needed him during those years. Needed him and he hadn’t been there.

He shook the memories from his mind and leaned over to cough. He raked his unruly blond hair out of his eyes and dressed for school, he was already late. Akihito ran through the kitchen, pecking his mom on the cheek as she sat at the kitchen table in her bathrobe with her hair in curlers. He took his medicine and grabbed the cold pop-tarts off the counter and stuffed them into his pocket.

She called after him, “Akihito!! Don’t forget to come home early for dinner, your-“

He nodded absently, already out of earshot, peddling his bike as fast as he could, but always mindful not to overdo.... He couldn’t afford to be late for homeroom again.

-

It was nearly dark by the time Akihito got home. He had forgotten all about what his mom had said about coming home early. He bit his lip in concern. He hadn’t meant to forget. He never really meant to forget things… it just happened. She was going to be mad. But there was nothing for it. The petite blond trudged up the steps to his apartment, but then he heard a strange voice. He crept closer to the door and listened in. The voice was deep and unfamiliar. He wondered who it could be…

“How is he doing?”

“It got bad for a little while there, but he’s doing much better now. He’s still very thin of course, and small.”

“Does he keep up with his treatments?”

“Oh yes, he’s very good. And I hardly ever have to trick him into taking his medicine these days.”

His mother and the man laughed heartily at that. Akihito scowled. They weren’t the ones who had to swallow those bitter tasting horse pills. He figured it was one of the doctors from the hospital or something and he swung the door open to startle them for talking about him behind his back.

A man in a black suit, with enormous broad shoulders sat perched in the small chair at the kitchen table. Almost in slow motion, his head turned and Akihito lost his breath. He drew it in, but then it got caught. Strangling him. He gasped and wheezed, clutching at the doorway for support. Golden eyes widened in alarm and the enormous man stood, sweeping Akihito up into his arms. He perched Akihito on his knee and forced him to lean forward with his elbows on the table. He began to gently but firmly pat his back, thumping his ribcage and almost vibrating his torso.

“Cough gently, exhale from your gut.”

Akihito did what he was told and felt some of the congestion ease.

“Breath in slow and easy, now do it again, cough it up.”

He coughed once more and the obstruction cleared almost completely. He slumped a little in relief. And strong arms folded around him, pulling him backwards to lean against a large muscular chest. Aki allowed himself to be held for a moment. Just to catch his breath. He breathed slowly and deeply, inhaling the familiar scent. And then he pulled back and looked up into his older brother’s golden eyes.

His voice was like warm silk and it made all the hairs on his arms stand straight up, “Hello Aki-chan.”

Blue eyes glowered up at him, “Don’t call me Aki-chan anymore. I’m too old for that!”

“Akihito!” His mother chastened, “Don’t be rude! Your brother only just got back.”

Her hazel eyes glowed with pleasure as she looked back over at her oldest son, “Your brother got a job right here. He’s the newest specialist on the Pulmonary Team at the Sion hospital. Can you believe it?!”

Akihito was actively trying to squirm out of his brother’s lap, but a strong arm had him pinned down.

He looked up in surprise. “P-pulmonary…”

“Yes!” His mother stood to clear the plates off the table, she looked at her boys kindly, “Do you remember how he used to play doctor with you Akihito? Every day he took care of you, even though you were so much younger than him. It just makes sense that he went to medical school. Ryuichi, I’m so proud of you.”

Akihito glanced up at Ryuichi while she was talking and the handsome man winked at him. He turned away and reached for the fried rice before his mother could take it off the table and began eating it straight from the bowl, “So where’s he going to stay?”

“With you of course.”

“ME?!”

Akihito’s jaw dropped and some rice stuck to his full lower lip. He looked up in astonishment.

“B-but-“

“No buts Akihito. Of course, he’s going to stay with you. Technically that’s his old room. And, it’s the biggest. Now, let me go see if I can find an extra futon..”

Her voice trailed off as she left the room.

Akihito stared up at his older brother in horror. The golden eyes that had haunted his dreams since he was a boy.

A hand curved around the back of his head and his strong thumb began rubbing slow circles under the angle of his jaw. Sensuous lips curved into a predatory smile and he leaned down and captured Akihito’s lower lip between his teeth, his tongue swiping the rice from Akihito’s mouth.

He kissed him once, then twice, lingering. Akihito was so stunned he forgot to struggle. His cheeks flushed bright pink.

His mom called out from the other room, “I can’t find the second futon! You two will just have to share for tonight okay?!

Ryuichi chuckled at his horrified expression, “Take good care of me, Akihito-kun.”

-

Asami Akihito squirmed uncomfortably, tucked up into the corner of the bed against the wall. On the other side of him was a high wall of pillows. And on the other side of that… was Asami Ryuichi. They had slept together many, many times before. But now it was different. Now.... he was sixteen. His brother reached over and trailed his fingers up the knobs of Akihito’s spine.

“Don’t be so tense.”

The blond jerked away from his touch, “I’m not.” He turned and shifted with his back to the wall, frowning at the man peering over his carefully constructed barricade, “Not that I care of course, but couldn’t you stay in a hotel or something?”

Asami pulled one of the pillows away and Akihito jerked back, pressing himself against the wall and glaring up at his much larger, older brother.

“Why are you acting so self conscious?”

“I’m not!”

He shifted even closer and rested his heavy hand on Akihito’s hip. It felt like fire. He tried desperately not to flinch.

“You think I’m here to hold you again, don’t you?”

That hot hand trailed down and cupped Akihito’s groin. Ryuichi smirked. “You’re hard. Couldn’t wait to feel my touch again?”

“Let GO OF ME!”

He twisted, snatching at Asami’s hand uselessly. Strong fingers began squeezing and massaging his erection sensuously and the boy had to stifle his moans as bolts of pleasure shot up his spine and made him arch his back. Asami’s moved over him and began to taunt and torment his ear lobe with his teeth as he spoke in a low husky voice.

“Its true, I did come back to hold you, but Akihito, oh baby boy, I came back for so much more than that too.”

Akihito’s blue eyes filled with tears, “You shouldn’t touch me like this anymore. I’m not a child anymore... And we’re brothers!”

Asami smirked, “Not by blood.”

His lips ground on Akihito’s stealing the breath from his lungs in a way that was familiar and yet not familiar. When he pulled back, the boy panted from the exertion, his frail body weakened from the attack. The doctor sprang into action. He lifted Akihito and held him, patting his back until the mucous loosened and he coughed it up.

Akihito moaned, “I missed you so much. Why couldn’t you have come home from school? Just once?”

“We needed all the money for your treatments, you know that.”

The little blond’s shoulders slumped, “I know.”

He looked up tearfully, “Do you think mom and dad ever regretted adopting me?”

Ryuichi kissed him tenderly, “No. Not ever.”

They were quiet for a long time and Akihito was still in his brother's arms. Ryuichi held him tightly, contemplatively, “You’ve gotten so big.”

“Not very big.” Akihito said pouting. He was by far the smallest kid in his class. He was constantly getting mistaken for a gradeschooler.

“I meant this.” His giant hand came down and squeezed Akihito’s groin again, rubbing his penis. It immediately sprang upright in Aki’s loose fitting boxers, tenting them embarrassingly.

“It used to be just a cute little bump. You should let me give you an exam. After all, I’m a real doctor now.”

He chuckled darkly and Akihito began to squirm but he was no match for his brother’s far superior strength. And his boxers were torn off, leaving his privates exposed to those golden eyes. He tried to cover himself but Ryuichi pinned his wrists to his side.

“No, Ryu-Niisan! No!”

“You say no, but you are reacting this way. I’ve only played with you a little and look how hard your cute pink nipples are. You’re already dripping wet!”

His brother’s hands were everywhere at once. Tormenting his nipples, his waist, his legs, spreading them wide apart as his brother’s massive body settled between them, his mouth pressed hot kisses down Akihito’s neck and throat. The boy opened his mouth in a loud moan and Ryuichi dipped his fingers inside, coating them with Akihito’s spit.

“Do you remember what I told you Aki-chan?”

“Nnnggh?” He moaned around the fingers in his mouth questioningly.

“About your pretty pink hole? I promised you, didn’t I? To do all kinds of nice things to it.”

“AAAHH!! AAAH!!! NO! Nii-saan!!! OH!!!”

Big hands spread his legs wide, tilting his hips up and open and Ryuichi pressed his mouth to Akihito’s quivering little hole, licking and drawing on it, spreading it with his wet fingers dipped just inside and thrusting his tongue inside. Akihito squealed and bucked his hips and Ryuichi pressed his fingers deep inside, pressing through his tight ring and stroking the tender ridges inside his hole.

“AAH!!! RYU-NiiSAN!!! AH!!”

“I’ve been waiting for this day for so long, my beautiful boy. So fucking long, you have no idea.”

The large man shifted suddenly, rolling Akihito over on top of his own body. Akihito slumped limply, resting his head on Ryuichi’s strong chest. He vaguely registered the click of a tube being opened and oil drizzled on his throbbing little hole.

An immense thickness was pressed against him and Akihito froze, his blue eyes locking onto his brother’s.

“From this moment on Akihito, you’re mine. Forever.”

Aki blinked at him in surprise, “But Ryuichi…. Forever… might not be so long with me. Don’t you want.. someone healthy? Someone… whole?”

Ryuichi held his precious baby brother’s face in his hands and stared into his beautiful blue eyes. Eyes he had fallen in love with the first moment he saw the baby in the incubator. Tiny, helpless and alone, fighting to breathe. Abandoned by his parents for a disease they had passed down to him; that was not his fault.

His golden eyes were filled with determination. An unstoppable iron will that promised to knock down every wall that stood in their way. He vowed fervently, “Everything I have done with my life Akihito, I did it for you. And you WILL grow old with me. I will make it so.”

And with that he thrust his hips up, pressing inside the boy’s tender body. He rocked back and forth, stretching him gently, rubbing his small pink cock rhythmically to distract him from the pain.

Akihito clung to him and sobbed, “Nii-san! It hurts!!”

“Sssshh baby boy, its alright, it’ll feel better soon.”

He could tell the moment the pain turned to pleasure, Akihito’s eyelids fluttered and his lashes closed. His beautiful cupid bow lips parted in a lovely oh as he gasped for breath.

Ryuichi leaned down and softly whispered in his ear, as he had all his life, “Breathe Akihito, just breathe.”

And he did.

-

Need more? There's a LOT more! Come check out my Facebook and Tumblr pages if you want to know more about me and my writing!  
<https://www.facebook.com/amelitarae>  
<http://amelitarae.tumblr.com/>


End file.
